fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climbers (Video Game)
The Ice Climbers are getting their first appearance in their very own video game in many decades! Ice Climbers, a puzzle-Platformer, will release sometime in 2016 for the Nintendo 4DS system. Story The Ice Climbers, Nana and Popo, are going for a jolly climb in the mountains before bumping into Tatum, a friendly lone climber. Tatum warns them of a gargantuan snow monster stomping through the high mountains in the distance, to which the Ice Climbers take note of. And soon, disaster strikes. The snow monster peeks out from behind a mountain and kidnaps Tatum, making the Ice Climbers chase after him to no avail. Now the Ice Climbers must go on an exciting adventure to get back their friend Tatum from the gargantuan snow monster!! Gameplay This game, for the most part, will take place on the Nintendo 4DS's touchscreen, something that has never been seen before with a game on a DS-family system. You'll be performing tricks, moving platforms and, yes, even controlling the Ice Climbers on the touch screen. The buttons are, for the most part, left completely alone. Often times ice slides will appear in levels. To turn the Ice Climbers on an ice slide, you must tilt the Nintendo 4DS. The previously mentioned tricks will be available for you to try once you go off a jump on every slide. To preform tricks, you must drag the Ice Climbers in the given directions on the touchscreen. Also, enemies may appear, and when they do you can shake the Nintendo 4DS to stun them. And don't think the 4D features on the Nintendo 4DS would be left alone - the fans are used to their full potential in this game, with you being in the snowy mountains and such. The heat pads, though, are barely used at all - in fact, the only time they are used are in one cutscene with Tatum when you are resting near a fire. The top screen has to be used, right? Well, you're right, and it is an influential part in the game. It is used as a map (with 3D models of the Ice Climbers to mark your place!), a screen that keeps track of your progress, and where the trophy you get at the end of each level is shown. You can even tilt the Nintendo 4DS to see every piece of your precious trophy! (P.S. Changing from the map screen to the progress screen is literally the only time you'll use the control stick, or any buttons in general). Levels There are no worlds in Ice Climbers - just one simple map filled with simple levels in a simple snowy area. There are thirty-five levels in all, making the game pretty short - but side quests appear frequently throughout the game, making you return to most of the levels you've already played but with a different objective than just reaching the end of the level like you'd usually do. There is no hub world - only a map. The short amount of features may make this game seem like a bundle of rocks, but the Ice Climbers is actually a pretty solid game. Ice solid. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ice Climber (series)